Mutual
by Animegirl1129
Summary: No one could call Riley surprised when his friend showed up on his doorstep, although the hour was a bit odd. Slash. NT2 Spoilers.


Mutual

**_Dunno where this came from, just started randomly typing the other day and this is what was spawned. Set post Book of Secrets. Characters not mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ben and Abigail hadn't made it a month before they split again. Apparently the high from finding yet another treasure of impossible importance, this one the lost city of gold, Cibola, could only keep them together for so long. But, really no one was all that surprised when Ben moved out again.

Nor was Riley surprised when his friend showed up on his doorstep, although the hour was a bit odd.

"It's four in the morning, Ben." He rubbed lazily at his eyes, trying to stay awake long enough to let the man inside.

"Can I crash on your couch?" The elder inquired, looking as exhausted as Riley felt, His voice was thick and sleep-laced.

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, allowing Ben inside. "Yeah, sure. Lemme go find a pillow and some blankets."

Ben smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed Riley's arm before he got very far though. "Umm… I left something in the car, though."

"Oh-kay…" He watched as Ben disappeared outside for a moment, before retuning with a rather furry companion. "You know, Ben." Riley started, staring incredulously at the black, white and grey Border collie trailing behind the other man. "When I suggested you should get a dog, I don't recall mentioning anything about bringing it -_here-_. You know I'm allergic."

"Which is why I brought -_you_- these." He tossed riley a box of allergy medicine. "I just need to stay for one night, if she hadn't kicked me out so late; I wouldn't even need that much. Riley, please?"

With a sigh, the younger man nodded. It wasn't as if he would have eve said no to Ben, after all, after helping someone steal the declaration of independence and kidnap the president there couldn't be much left you didn't do for each other. Riley went about collecting the pillow and blanket for his unexpected houseguests and returned promptly. And, despite their exhaustion, they ended up talking through the night instead of sleeping, the dog sleeping between them on the couch.

They talked about everything. About Abigail, about Ben's parents, about the treasure. And eventually they hit the topic of near-death experiences in relation to treasure. They'd been in far more than enough of those.

"You know, there was no way we would have left you in there. No way I would have left you there." The younger admitted, absentmindedly petting the canine.

Ben clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't get left behind either."

Riley smiled. "You know, while it is true that you have yet to get us into a situation you can't get us out of, you had me pretty damn convinced back there." The smile faded a bit as the memories of Ben's near-sacrifice came to mind.

"In all honesty, I was pretty convinced, too."

The dog between them stirred slightly, resting his head on Riley's leg as it sprawled further out.

"I, ugh, haven't asked. What's his name?" The younger man inquired, scratching behind its ears, eager to get off of the sensitive topic.

"Oh, Roanoke. Or, Roan. Whichever." Ben took a breath and got that look in his eyes that said he was preparing to go on a long-winded historical rant. "You know, after the Lost Colony that disappeared from Roanoke Island, near North Carolina somewhere between 1587 and 1590. The only clue they found was 'Croatoan' carved into a tree. It's entirely possible --"

Riley, who had been staring in a rather bemused way through that much of the rant, finally broke in. "You couldn't just name him like 'Buddy' or 'Rover' or something normal like that?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Good point. Most people name their pets after historical events, right?" He yawned, leaning over to rest his head on Ben's shoulder. "We should try and get some sleep."

They both stood, Riley to start heading towards the stairs and Ben to retrieve the pillow and blanket from the table against the wall.

"Well, that's problematic." Riley laughed, as he watched Roan stretch out further, taking up most of the sofa. "Unless you have a rather bizarre relationship with your pooch over there, you can come crash with me."

Ben laughed and followed Riley upstairs. "You never did tell me why you didn't buy your own house."

Riley led him into the only bedroom in the house, flopping down on one side of the bed the second he reached it. "Why would I need one if I'm the only one there to enjoy it?"

"Who said you had to be alone?" The elder asked, sitting on the other side. "I know you've had plenty of interested parties since we discovered Cibola. And your book sales have skyrocketed."

"The recognition is cool; don't get me wrong, but not really what I'm looking for." He shrugged, tugging the covers up to his chest and clicking off the lights.

Ben didn't seem ready for the conversation to end though. "Then what are you looking for?"

"Sleep, Ben. I'm looking for sleep right now." He replied, through half-closed eyes. He felt rather than saw Ben lean over him, reaching for the light which turned back on and seemed a lot brighter than before, too. "Ngggh… Why?"

Ben laughed, still hovering over Riley. "Well, if you tell me then you can go to sleep."

"So not helping." He grumbled, shifting against the close proximity. If he didn't do something here Ben was going to figure it out all on his own.

"Then I'll just have to stay like this until you do tell."

Riley pulled the pillow over his head. "….likesomeone…"

Ben laughed. "Excuse me?"

"… I like someone…"

"See, that's a start." He was then whacked by said pillow. "Who?"

Riley rolled over, head once again buried in the pillow. "Noffterringyew."

"You are aware that I can understand you like that."

Too tired to keep this argument up much longer, Riley sighed, lifting hid head. "I said 'I'm not telling you'. But," He paused. "I will. You." He dropped his head back into the pillows.

Ben remained silent, absorbing that. "Oh."

When several moments passed in silence and he still felt Ben hovering over him, he glanced up. "Ben?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"Are you… okay?"

The elder hesitated for a moment before answering. "Not sure." Ben still hadn't moved from his position, but that look Riley knew quite well was apparent. The one that meant wheels were turning and thought processes were going a mile a minute and in just a moment Ben would say something in Sherlock Holmes style, as if the deduction his mind came up with was perfectly normal. Because Ben did talk like that.

Surely he'd say something soon. Right about… now, Riley predicted.

"Ugh… How long?" And that was neither deductive or eloquent, but it was something.

"A while, I guess." He admitted. "Is that relevant?'

Whatever reply Ben had to that statement was interrupted when Roan came prancing into the room. The dog barked happily as it stood in the doorway, tail wagging before it jumped up onto the bed, lying down at the foot of the bed.

The two stared at their uninvited guest and it was then that Ben realized he was still suspended over Riley. "A while as in treasure number one or treasure number two?"

"Since…. Before the Charlotte, okay?" Somewhat reassured by the fact that his friend did not seem to be intimidated by their close proximity, and since this conversation wasn't really getting them anywhere, he took some initiative for once and kissed Ben.

When they separated, not immediately, but rather when air became a necessity to no longer be ignored, both parties were breathing heavily, with kiss-swollen lip.

Then it all clicked in Ben's mind. "I do believe, Mr. Poole, that the feeling is mutual."


End file.
